


Is This Wonderland?

by arte



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arte/pseuds/arte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing that came into their vision was the word CROATOAN painted on the wall in disturbig shade of blood red. Underneath, a dark haired man was curled up, head buried between his propped up knees. </p>
<p>"You couldn't just let me die in peace, could you, you son of a bitch," the man chuckled brokenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Wonderland?

Sometimes Steve couldn't believe what was happening in his life. He was certain that once, if he had seen townspeople suddenly attacking and smearing blood on each other in the restaurant, magic wouldn't have been his first suspect.

"Can't we just enjoy our lunch for once! What the fuck is wrong with these people?" His younger self sure wouldn't have guessed that seventy odd years later, he would be standing back to back with a man incased in a suit of armor capable of flight. "I swear, if this is another work of magic-"

"We need others here," he cut in, ramming his shield into the head of a snarling man. If this was anything like Loki's mind control, it would hopefully recalibrate him. "Have you made contact yet?"

Tony grunted, taking care of a woman rushing toward him with a solid punch. "What do you think I was doing so far? The communication is blocked for some reason."

Steve felt uneasy. The fact that they couldn't differentiate between the maddened people and civilians they had to protect put him on edge. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a kind young man approaching a little girl shivering in the corner. All of a sudden, the scene changed from heart-warming to heart-stopping as the girl ripped the guy's throat. She proceeded to dirty his wound with her own blood. The two Avengers shared alarmed glances. They had to knock out everyone in the restaurant. No one could be trusted to be sane. The fact that all the crazed people got obsessed with spreading their blood hinted that it might be infectious.

"What do we do?" Tony questioned tensely, echoing his thought. "Can we return these people back to normal?" 

They would have to send blood samples to Bruce and Shield's labs to get answers for that. Finding a way to contact others was top priority. It was fast becoming obvious that this ordeal was above what the two of them could handle alone. Steve was about to offer his suggestion but stopped, cocking his head. "Iron man, did you hear it?"

"What?"

"Listen."

And there it was, a broken laughter carried through the open door. By the sound of it, the source was very close. They looked at each other, considering. The little girl showed that infected people were indeed capable of deception, but this sound was too... _human_. If it was a trap to lure them in, a more overt distress call would have been used. Reaching agreement, they decided to seek the person out albeit cautiously.

They came to a halt just as they turned the corner. The first thing that came into their vision was the word CROATOAN painted on the wall in disturbig shade of blood red. Underneath, a dark haired man was curled up, head buried between his propped up knees. "You couldn't just let me die in peace, could you, you son of a bitch," Steve was able to hear him chuckling darkly. The guy was either unaware of or uncaring of the fact that murderous people were roaming the street not too far away from him. Probably the latter, judging by the faxt that his gun was carelessly discarded beside him. The man was wearing despair like a thick cloak.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your chivalries," Tony called out to him, his mechanical voice cocky. Steve could read unease beneath the tone.

The said man raised his head at the sound. For a second, the Captain could have sworn that there was something inhumanly piercing in those blue eyes, but the glint passed like a trick of light. Perhaps the dark bruises around the man's eyes were making the color to stand out.

"Are you here to save me from big bad Croats?" the man asked in a voice that was surprisingly deep yet airy.

"Croats?"

"Haven't you been attacked by them yet?"

Steve straighten up, his attention caught. "People suddenly went mad in the restaurant. What do you know about them?"

The man looked surprise at his question, and shifted to stare up at him curiously. "Huh, Interesting."

"Care to share with the class?" 

"Someone opened the pathway between the worlds," the man remained laid back despite the accusation coloring Tony's tone. "I happened to be unlucky enough to have fallen with the Croats."

Tony face-palmed as realization hit him. "Oh, crap. Reed Richards."

The name was explanation enough. The nightmare from the last Dimensional Portal Incident was still fresh in every Avenger's mind, Steve was sure. "He's still at it?"

"He sure is," the engineer grimaced. "I'm going to kill him."

"One thing at a time, Tony. Uh, sorry, you are-?" 

"Cas."

"Cas, can you tell us how to deal with Croats?"

The man blinked, as if the answer couldn't be more obvious. "You kill them."

"But Croats are just infected people, aren't they?" Tony probed. "Some customers recognized them."

"Yes, they are infected, but there is no cure." 

It was uttered with utmost certainty, yet the scientist persisted. "How do you know for sure?" He wasn't a man who could lie down and swallow that some things were out of his reach. 

"I saw three quarter of the world population dying in two years because of them. My advice is to blaze the whole town before the Croatoan Virus spreads further."

The Captain inhaled sharply as the image of nuke speeding toward New York city assaulted his mind. "Are you suggesting we kill everyone here on your word?"

"You don't have time for anything else."

He shook his head. "We can't do that."

Cas quirked his lips, worn and understanding. There was no threat in his demeanor, yet it sent chill down Steve's spine. Gently, sympathetically, the man poured poison into his ears.

"Then you'll have to watch your world burn, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic on a whim. If inspiration hits me, I would write a follow-up :)


End file.
